fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NNW
Re: Page Movement Yeah, pretty much all of the other stages have been moved to independent wiki pages, so go ahead I guess. Hank can just move them back if there was a reason he had it like that. ' ZoshiX Talk' 17:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, to be honest I'm not the best person around here to ask about wiki coding. You should probably wait to contact HankGuideDude next time you see him. He generally has a pretty good idea of what he's doing code-wise and would likely be of greater help to you. ' ZoshiX Talk' 18:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Bravo! I'm definitely going to help with that, since the Moon Series are also in need of a mass rewrite. BTW, the empty EXP boxes define the unavailable numbers located on the third row. To create it, you must create a sub-template like this: Template:SR enemy experience/enemy * Where the * is an unallocated number Next in there, you will have to create (using a calculator) this: }+ }) }} | }- }) }} }} There's more to it than this; you'll have to edit that And just replace the numbers so that the middle most number (the 100) is the peak EXP that you wrote on the title of the sub-template. Try to avoid decimals. Believe me, there's more to it that this; it's easier done than said. Oh, and I totally went over the top. Apologies for the brain-talk. 16:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The page move was totally according to plan. 16:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Legendary- -I mean noted. The text looks blurry (unless intended). Maybe some will be done during Hanukkah, but college messes up the priorities. 13:53, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Template fixed At least I'm getting the hang out of learning CSS at college. 20:05, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Happy bday Just thought I'd drop by and wish a happy birthday to my fellow cyan friend. 23:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC) So sorry I totally missed this day, but a happy birthday to you. 00:21, December 23, 2015 (UTC) About the Moon Series.... I can't really deduce the philosophical value in that quote of yours, but I don't have any foreseeable plans to reboot the Moon Series for the future, if that's what you mean. Besides bumbling around with mostly the story aspect and (barely if any) college projects, as well as some minor scripting here and there, I haven't really thought of anything to add to the Moon Series than it already is now, besides the (incomplete) enemy stage table and minor landscaping. Now with modding, it could become a reality to an extent, but such reality is pretty far-fetched for me and could not come back to it for a while. I happen to have more than this, which is mostly just janitor work for this wiki. Now I could pass the ownership of the series to you, but I'd rather not - it's my first idea, after all, so you could come up with your own separate line, I guess. I mean, it's not an abandoned idea, but it sort of is and would rather leave it be for when I'm ready to reboot. Any more questions? Ask away. 00:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC)